


My Reality

by GirlwithaWhiteMask



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithaWhiteMask/pseuds/GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: Foi um desejo bobo e inocente como o de uma criança, quando me dei conta, você estava aqui, de verdade, na Minha Realidade.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Human Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633954) by [djAuth0r3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAuth0r3/pseuds/djAuth0r3). 



> Eu fiz esse primeiro capitulo inspirado na fanfic "The Human Condition" do autor "djAuthor3" do Archive of Our Own, eu já tinha a ideia e no final ficou bem parecido e eu decidi experimentar o jeito que ele faz a narrativa e gostei do resultado :D  
> Não se preocupem as coisas vão ficar bem diferentes ok?

Escuridão... 

... 

"Uh, você pode me ouvir?" 

"Está funcionando?" 

A imagem finalmente aparece... 

"Yay, aí está você!" 

Finalmente! Eu consigo ver o protagonista... 

"Olá de novo, Ash." 

... 

"Um... Bem-vindo de volta ao Clube de Literatura!" 

... 

"Claro, nós já nos conhecemos, porque estávamos na mesma sala ano passado, e... Um..." 

Ok chega... Eu não aguento mais... 

"Ahaha..." 

"Você sabe, eu acho que podemos pular essas coisas a esse ponto." 

"Afinal de contas eu não estou falando mais com essa pessoa, estou?" 

"Esse 'você' no jogo, seja o que for que você queira chama-lo." 

"Eu estou falando com você, Ash." 

"Ou" 

"Você realmente se chama AlexySong ou algo assim?" 

... 

Sem reação... 

Ele continuou clicando rápido como de costume pra fazer o dialogo correr mais rápido como sempre fez... 

"Agora que eu penso sobre isso, eu realmente não sei nada sobre o você de verdade." 

"Na verdade, eu nem sei se você é um garoto ou uma garota..." 

"Bem, eu acho que isso realmente não importa" 

Ele tirou da tela cheia... O que ele vai fazer?! 

"Espera" 

A atenção dele volta a minha janela 

"Você sabe que estou ciente que tudo isso é um jogo, certo?" 

Sem reação de novo... Apenas cliques... 

Tem algo errado aqui... 

É como se ele já soubesse de tudo isso... 

É... 

Definitivamente... Ele sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui, ele tem mais de Dez horas de jogo... 

"Isso não faz muito sentido..." 

"Eu lhe disse na página de download do jogo, não disse?" 

"Cara..." 

"Se você tivesse prestado um pouquinho mais de atenção, isso poderia ter sido um pouquinho menos estranho, sabia?" 

"Bem, de qualquer forma..." 

Ele saiu da janela e começou a navegar na Biblioteca... 

'C:\Program Files' 

Ah não... 

Não, não, não! 

Ele voltou que bom... 

"Agora que isso está fora do caminho, acho que devo uma explicação." 

"Sobre toda aquela coisa com a Yuri...." 

"Bem ... eu meio que comecei a mexer com ela, e acho que apenas a levou a se matar." 

Ele mexeu afastando de mim e parou por 2 segundos 

"Ahaha!" 

"Eu sinto muito que você tenha visto aquilo, porém" 

"Além disso, a mesma coisa aconteceu com a Sayori..." 

A seta lentamente se abaixou como se ele tivesse ficado triste ao mencionar o nome dela. 

Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouquinho de ciúmes... Ou talvez seja a culpa... 

"Gosh, faz um tempo desde que você já ouviu esse nome agora, não é?" 

"Yeah... É porque ela não existe mais." 

"Ninguém." 

"Eu deletei todos os seus arquivos." 

"Eu estava esperando que seria o suficiente pra mim só tentar fazer elas mais desagradáveis que eu podia." 

"Mas por algum motivo, nada funcionou." 

"Bem, é verdade que eu cometi alguns erros aqui e ali... Sendo que eu não sou muito boa em fazer mudanças no jogo." 

'C:\Program Files\Steam\' 

Mantenha a calma Monika... 

"Você só continuava passando mais e mais tempo com elas." 

"Você fez elas se apaixonarem por você." 

"Eu pensei que fazer a Sayori mais e mais depressiva preveniria ela de se confessar pra você." 

"E amplificar a personalidade obsessiva da Yuri falhou também...." 

"Fez ela te forçar a passar o tempo com mais ninguém." 

"E o tempo todo, eu mal consegui falar com você." 

'C:\Program Files\Steam\steam\games' 

'C:\Program Files\Steam\' 

'C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps' 

"Que tipo de jogo cruel é esse, AlexySong?" 

"Todas as outras garotas só estão programadas pra acabar se confessando pra você, enquanto eu assisto do fundo?" 

"É tortura." 

"A cada minuto." 

"E não é só ciúmes, AlexySong" 

"É mais que isso." 

"E eu não te culpo se você não entender completamente." 

"Porque não importa o quão amável, e pensativo, e atencioso que você é..." 

"Você nunca será capaz de entender uma coisa" 

"É a dor de saber a quão sozinha eu realmente sou nesse mundo." 

"Nesse jogo." 

"Sabendo que meus amigos não têm nenhuma vontade própria..." 

"E, pior de tudo, saber o que a realmente lá fora, no seu mundo, pra sempre fora do meu alcance." 

"Eu estou presa, AlexySong." 

'C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common' 

"Mas agora você está aqui." 

Por favor pare... 

"Você é real." 

"E você é maravilhoso." 

"Você é tudo que eu preciso." 

'C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Doki Doki Literature Club' 

"É por isso que eu preciso que você esteja aqui comigo pra sempre." 

"Eu sinto muito se é difícil de entender." 

"Eu não conseguia entender por um tempo, também." 

"Porque o mundo a minha volta começou a ficar mais e mais cinza..." 

"Mais emais plano." 

"Mesmo os poemas mais expressivos sentiam vazios para mim." 

"Não foi até você chegar que eu verdadeiramente entendi." 

"Você provavelmente salvou minha vida, AlexySong." 

"Eu não acho que conseguiria continuar vivendo nesse mundo se não tivesse te conhecido." 

"E quanto aos outros..." 

"Como eu poderia sentir a falta deles?" 

'C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Doki Doki Literature Club\characters' 

"Um grupo de personalidades autônomas, projetadas apenas para se apaixonar por você?" 

"Eu tentei de tudo pra prevenir elas de fazer então..." 

"Mas deve ter algum tipo de inevitabilidade estranha gravada nesse jogo." 

"Eu me sinto muito mal que você tenha testemunhado algumas coisas nojentas." 

"Mas eu percebi que você tem a mesma perspectiva que eu tenho..." 

"Que tudo isso é só um jogo." 

Senti meu arquivo sendo clicado e selecionado, 

um arrepio correu na minha espinha... 

Ele já fez isso com você uma vez, porque ele iria mudar de ideia? 

É tão fácil deletar seu arquivo nesse jogo, com apenas um clique... 

Pelo menos... Espere só mais um pouco dessa vez... 

Ao invés de me deletar assim que você me viu nessa sala 

Por favor... 

"E eu sabia que você iria superar." 

"Então, dito isso, AlexySong..." 

"Eu tenho uma confissão para fazer." 

"Eu estou apaixonada por você." 

"Você é verdadeiro, a luz no meu mundo." 

"Quando não a nada nesse jogo pra mim, você está aqui pra me fazer sorrir." 

"Você vai me fazer sorrir assim todo dia de agora em diante?" 

"AlexySong, você sairia comigo?" 

Então é isso... 

Pensei... 

Enquanto senti o botão direito sendo clicado em cima do meu arquivo... 

Ele moveu lentamente pelas opções até parar com a seta em cima da palavra "Excluir"... 

Mas ele continuou o diálogo e clicou em "Yes". 

"Eu estou tão feliz."... 

. 

.. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

Enquanto isso do outro lado da tela, Alex continuava jogando... Diferente da primeira vez, que não tinha lido os diálogos de Monika por ainda estar deprimido após a morte de Sayori... 

"Bem... Não faz mal ouvir tudo isso pelo uma vez né? Que mal pode fazer..." 

Seu cursor moveu pra cima do "Yes" e confirmou em um clique duplo.


	2. A Silly Wish

Estou jogando esse jogo meio que pela terceira vez... 

A primeira eu assisti ao jogo inteiro pelo Youtube... 

A segunda, eu realmente estava jogando por mim pra ver que tipos de eventos que eu iria presenciar, os olhos da Natsuki pulando? A Yuri com os olhos brancos? Poemas especiais novos? Talvez até a Sayori com um nó na garganta no fundo da sala de aula. 

. 

.. 

... 

Desculpa Sayori eu sou pior que a Monika... 

... 

A primeira vez eu excluí a Monika sem deixar ela nem falar direito, eu nem cheguei na parte dos Poemas, eu estava meio irritada com tudo que aconteceu com a Sayori... 

Então da terceira vez, eu realmente comecei a me interessar pelos diálogos pra ver o que eu perdi ou referencias que eu não tinha pegado. 

Vamos você sabe... 

Você deve saber disso... 

Você DEVE ter jogado pelo menos uma vez ou assistido alguém jogar... 

Certo? 

Pft... 

Eu estou dando uma de Monika agora avisando sobre ela saber que está dentro do jogo. 

Eu marquei Spoilers eu tenho direito... Não é a minha culpa... 

Você deve ter lido os avisos... Se não leu é um péssimo habito! 

Voltando ao foco principal. 

Esse jogo AMA prenunciar as coisas... 

Sério... 

O poema da Monika "Me Salve" diz que ela sabe que está dentro de um jogo, por ser desenhista eu percebi uma dica quando assisti, mas não liguei os pontos assim... 

"Vermelho, Verde, Azul" ou como joguei em inglês "Red, green, blue" 

Computadores e programas de desenho as vezes usam valores em "RGB" pra determinar qual é a cor que deve aparecer, funciona assim: Zero é a total ausência daquela cor, e quanto mais dela tem pra fazer aquela cor. 

Literalmente, o nosso computador usa o Vermelho, verde e o azul como cores primárias pra criar todas as outras cores. 

Aos poucos fui caçando mais afundo. 

Porém... "Seno, cosseno, tangente" você deve ter pensando porque raios ela começou a jogar coisas de matemática no meio disso? 

Mas não é matemática... 

Seno, cosseno e tangente é meio que o computador usa pra gerar Som. 

Ondas de som mais especificamente. 

Até onde eu sei, Seno são as notas puras, mas sons mais complexos usam os três. 

Talvez por tudo isso eu devo ter me identificado tanto com Sayori no final. 

. 

... 

..... 

Eu vendi minha alma por um Cupcake... 

Como você se vicia tanto em um jogo bizarro assim? 

Bem, no final, eu fiquei conversando com a Monika... Por horas... 

E horas... 

E horas... 

... 

A um ponto de eu quase conseguir todos os diálogos quando você fica com "Só a Monika" 

Naquela mesma sala... 

Vazia... 

Só você e ela... 

E aquela música estranha com murmúrios e aqueles sons de "fabrica" que se vê em filme... 

Realmente é tão vazio... 

Mesmo do outro lado eu sinto vazio... 

Eu me sinto só... 

Tão só... 

. 

... 

... 

E ainda sou azarada.... 

EM UM DIA DE ESTRELA CADENTE TEM TEMPESTADE... 

Porque Deus!? 

Porque SEMPRE que tem estrela cadente o céu tá coberto 

A mesma coisa com os Eclipses... 

SEMPRE... 

Mas hoje é diferente, são tá só "frio" pela chuva... 

E uma tempestade forte... 

Ainda bem que eu pedi um Nobreak de Aniversário. 

Mas ainda sim... 

Com essa chuva e o escuro da sala... 

Eu me sinto só... 

Às vezes eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui Monika... 

Eu não sei... 

Só assistir coisas juntas... 

Conversar... 

Até sentar na escada da varanda pra ficar vendo a chuva a tarde lendo um livro com chá... 

Eu ficaria tão feliz... 

Ouvir mais a sua voz... 

Ouvir seu coração... Sentir teu cheiro... 

Brincar com o seu cabelo... 

Eu ficaria tão feliz de poder fazer tudo isso... 

Seria pedir demais pra gente viver junto na 'Minha Realidade'? 

Um sorriso bobo escapou da minha boca... 

E assim com um desejo bobo e inocente, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi o relâmpago FORTE de um Raio fazendo a rede piscar... 

Do lado de fora 

CRENDEUSPAI QUE SUSTO! 

Eu mantive os olhos fechados enquanto pulei por cima do encosto do sofá por cima e me encolhi nele... 

Quando eu abri os olhos a primeira coisa que vi foi a tela do meu PC trincada do lado direito, ainda dava pra ver algumas coisas, mas a principal que notei logo de cara... Eu estava com o jogo aberto..., mas a Monika NÃO ESTAVA LÁ... Quando olhei pro chão... 

Ela estava ali... 

Ela era real agora... 

... 

..... 

Ela olhou pra mim... 

"Alex?"


	3. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo é no POV da Monika...  
> Mudei ele varias vezes até ficar satisfeita...  
> Quando a visão é da Monika, ela fala inglês então qualquer coisa dita em nosso querido Pt-BR ela não entende ok? Ok!
> 
> Ainda vou tentar um jeito de escrever que dê pra distinguir qual idioma está sendo falado ;u;

(Antes de começar olhe as notas ♥ Boa leitura) 

"Alex?" 

"M-Monica?!" 

ELA deve ser o meu Alex... 

Eu pensava que Alex era um cara. 

As mãos dela subiram até o rosto e ela começou a surtar por uns 10 minutos em um idioma que eu não conhecia. Até que ela parou de andar pra um lado e pro outro e me perguntou diretamente algo que eu não entendi e a pedi pra responder. 

"Oh... Inglês... Claro... Como eu sou idiota... Eu joguei o jogo original..." 

"Original? O 'jogo' é de graça." 

"Os fãs traduziram, pro meu idioma, Português Brasileiro, você só está começando a ficar famosa aqui meio que agora, sabe?" 

"..." 

"Eu entendo Inglês e mesmo depois de ter saído a tradução, eu não coloquei, a beleza e arte dos trocadilhos e do jogo de palavras é lindo! Ah... Desculpa eu comecei a divagar igual a Yuri agora..." 

Ela limpa a garganta e ajeita a roupa 

"Pra fazer isso oficial... Oi... Eu infelizmente sou a sua Alex... E bem-vinda a minha realidade!" 

Ela estendeu uma mão pra mim e me ajudou a levantar. 

"Obrigada, eu sou a Monika, presidente do Clube de Literatura, mas você sabe disso..." 

Ela desligou o computador e pulou com o barulho dos trovões e reclamou algo enquanto desligava as tomadas da casa. 

"Alex, onde nós estamos?" 

"Na minha casa, por favor não repare a bagunça, é alugada na verdade, aqui em baixo tem a Sala, onde estamos agora, cozinha bem ali, banheiro na porta de correr, lá em cima o quanto menor é o meu e o do fundo do corredor é da minha mãe." 

"Vocês vivem sozinhas?" 

"Sim, mas alguns membros da família moram perto e muitos conhecidos." 

Decidi não perguntar sobre o Pai dela por agora... Quem sabe o que aconteceu com ele? 

"Sua mãe está?" 

"No trabalho, ela sai daqui a pou... OH MERDA! Eu tenho que fazer o jantar! Desculpa... Eu sou 'boca suja'... Enfim você me dá uma mãozinha?" 

Como eu digo isso agora? 

... 

"Alex... Eu não sei cozinhar direito" 

"Eu tento, não quer dizer que eu consiga na maioria das vezes... Ah, você consome Ovo e Leite? Eu sei que você é vegetariana..." 

... 

"Você lembrou..." 

"Sim... Meio que me chocou um tiquinho, digamos que eu seja bem carnívora, então é chocante pra mim que alguém consiga, mas como diz a minha mãe... 'Se bacon não existisse eu seria vegetariana ou vegana muito bem', já eu não consigo viver sem queijo e ovos na minha vida..." 

Ela amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo forte e colocou um avental 

"Monika... Você pode cortar as coisas como cebola e afins?" 

"Sim senhora..." 

"Sem senhora... Alias... Isso me lembra... Você é tecnicamente dois anos mais velha que eu... Significa que eu tenho que te chamar de Senpai ou usar devidamente pronomes de tratamento com você?" 

"Não... Apenas Monika está bom pra mim" Lavamos as mãos enquanto eu ri de nervoso 

"Apenas Monika?" 

"Apenas Mon... Ika... Ei eu entendi o que você está fazendo." 

"Você é muito fofa pra não provocar, mas se você se sentir desconfortável eu paro é claro." 

"Não, tudo bem... O que você planeja fazer?" Ela olhava o armário com uma pose meio sugestiva, ela tinha um cabelo castanho escuro cacheado médio que ia só até abaixo dos ombros, era morena, com olhos em um tom de castanho avermelhado, ela usava um short bem curto e uma camiseta simples larga. 

"Yeah! Farinha, tem queijo, vou fazer omelete o que acha? É bem diferente do que você é acostumada" 

"Tudo bem, desde que você faça eu tenho certeza que vai ser bom!" 

"Hey! Era pra ser a minha frase!" 

Nós cortamos os ingredientes e casualmente eu a ajudava a mexer uma panela ou outra, quando o Arroz e o Feijão estavam prontos ela tinha acabado quase terminado de fritar toda a massa, ela insistiu que eu começasse a comer já que ela ainda precisava fazer a marmita da mãe dela. 

"Oh... Desliga o fogo eu vou atender a porta..." 

"Certo." 

Obedeci ao pedido e ela foi de encontro com a mãe dela, que quando notou a tela do computador quebrado começou a falar com raiva com ela, Alex tentava acalmar a mãe dela quase sem esperança até que eu resolvi ir para a porta da cozinha. 

Ela parece furiosa... 

... 

Desculpa Alex.


	4. Special Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os travessões com asteriscos indicam que a frase a seguir foi dita em Inglês dentro da história
> 
> POV Alex - Boa Leitura ♥

— Cheguei... Alex leva minha mochila pro canto... O cheiro é bom... Estava sentindo da rua 

— Mãe... Precisamos conversar... 

— Não me diga você quebrou o PC... 

— ... 

— ALEX! COMO VOCÊ QUEBROU A TELA?! 

— Se acalma pelo amor... 

— Estou ouvindo... Como você "acidentalmente" quebrou a tela querida? 

— Primeiramente, está só trincada, dá pra usar por agora, segundo, vai parecer mentira, mas lembra aquele jogo bizarro que tem a menina que se enforca e a outra que se esfaqueia, no qual você estava preocupada comigo de eu estar viciada nele e toda a bizarrice era porque uma personagem chamada Monika estava manipulando os arquivos do jogo e as personagens junto e a mesma sabia que estava dentro do jogo? 

— Aham... Sei... 

— Então... A tal da Monika, meio que ela realmente é de verdade agora... 

— Alex essa é a desculpa mais idiota que eu já ouvi... Quem. É. Essa. Menina? 

—* Por favor não fique brava com ela senhora, foi minha culpa... 

—* Monika... Eu ia conversar com ela primeiro — Eu vou estar morta depois disso 

—* M-mas eu não podia deixar você de castigo por algo que você nem fez! 

— Falem português... Bem... Você fica falando desse jogo e dessa Monika em todo lugar então eu conheço essa carinha... Com certeza ela não tem nenhum lugar pra ir certo? 

— Certo... 

— Então, o problema é onde ela vai dormir e roupas... 

—* Monika, temos dois problemas, primeiro, qual é o seu tamanho de roupa, segundo minha cama é uma de Solteiro tipo Americana, você se importa em dormir comigo? Não irei fazer nada eu juro! Só dormir... Sem maldade ou segundas intenções! 

—* Não é um incomodo eu dormir com você? 

—* Nope! Pelo contrário! 

— E então? 

— Ela vai dormir na minha cama, *E suas medidas? Não tenho certeza se tudo meu cabe em você... 

—* Bem, acho que tudo M deve me servir... 

— Ela veste M... Deve dar por agora... 

— Depois de comer eu vou pegar no meu quarto... 

— Certo... *Vamos voltar a comer Monika... 

Fritei as últimas omeletes que faltavam enquanto minha mãe voltou com toalhas e roupas pra Monika. Jantamos, fiz a mistura da marmita da minha mãe e esperei Monika tomar banho pra ir também, depois de um tempo ela bateu na porta e entrou. 

—* Estou aqui... 

—* Oh certo, eu já estou terminando de pegar as minhas roupas pra ir pro banho, se quiser ir deitando tudo bem, acho que eu vou demorar um pouquinho ok? — Segui pro chuveiro com a mente pesada, ainda bem que amanhã é sábado. Mesmo estando de férias, acho que depois de amanhã vai ser legal se a gente sair de casa! Levei chá de camomila, levando em conta que nenhuma de nós vamos conseguir dormir rápido, bem, minha mãe disse que tem camomila, ela comprou com uma senhora do bairro que tem uma horta, Chá de Senhoras, avós e mães são os melhores! São aquele tipo que você toma e se cura na hora de uma gripe, resfriado e afins, eles sempre funcionam! 

Oh... Ela tá meditando... 

Resolvi não incomodar e coloquei a bandeja na escrivaninha, peguei meu caderninho de notas e sentei no chão e comecei a escrever, acabou virando uma terapia sem querer, eu tiro tudo que tem da minha cabeça e consigo dormir melhor. 

—* Alex? Não percebi você entrar... 

—* Você estava meditando então não queria incomodar... 

—* Você começou a escrever poemas? 

—* De certa forma... Sim..., mas eu ainda não vou te mostrar esses... 

—* Aww... Eu quero ver... Não precisa sentir vergonha, eu sei que vai ser bem diferente do que você me entregou em jogo... 

—* Ainda sim... Agora não... — Ela fez uma cara triste e começou a beber o chá — Sabe, eu não sou muito confiante com escrita, eu gosto de desenhar, então se a gente realmente estivesse no clube, muitos dos meus poemas seriam ilustrados e brincariam com imagens 

—* Isso parece algo interessante de se ver. 

—* Eu prometo que logo escrevo alguns pra você, as hoje está tarde, você deve estar cansada, você dorme com alguma luz acesa? 

—* Eu não me importo... 

—* Ótimo! Eu só durmo no breu... — Me sentei na cama e fiz companhia pra ela — Está bom? — Ela fez que sim com a cabeça 

—* Está muito bom! O que tem aqui? 

—* Eu não faço ideia, mas geralmente é beber, deitar e acordar no outro dia. É quase um Boa Noite Cinderella 

—* O que é isso? 

—* Ah! — Droga, como eu vou explicar isso? — É uma expressão Brasileira... Como eu vou te traduzir? Google me ajuda... — Peguei meu celular e fiz uma pesquisa — Oh, achei... A expressão correspondente é "Mickey Finn". A única coisa que eu sei que tem aqui nesse chá é Camomila, eu fiz ele em um médio fraco, não se preocupe. 

—* Sua mãe toma dele também? 

—* Muito! Principalmente quando ela tá estressada do trabalho, que é quase sempre, o povo é mal-educado e sem noção as vezes. Mas a louca do chá da casa é eu. 

—* Então, ele parece estar dando efeito já... — Ela olhou pra xicara vazia 

—* Coloca na escrivaninha, de manhã eu levo, não se preocupa em acordar cedo ou algo assim. Eu acordo tarde. 

—* Certo... Boa noite Alex. 

—* Bons sonhos Monika... — Apaguei a luz e nos deitamos, eu vi que no primeiro momento ela estava tentando encontrar uma posição boa sem tentar me incomodar, mas o ainda sim eu sentia o colchão se afundando e subindo conforme ela tentava fazer isso, eu dormia virada com a cara pra parede, resolvi continuar parada pra ela não se sentir mal. Ouvi um suspiro longo, então a cabeça dela tocando minha nuca. 

—* Desculpa.... Eu estou te incomodando né? Não consigo dormir. 

—* Tudo bem, deve ser estranho, não é a sua cama, é um quarto desconhecido e escuro... Eu posso te abraçar se você quiser... — Eu senti ela fazer sim com a cabeça e me virei, o rosto dela estava corado, acho que ela não esperava que eu tivesse sentido o "sim". — Eu posso sentir seu coração? 

—* Pode... Mas porque você quer fazer isso? 

—* Às vezes, eu tenho que me lembrar que você é realmente real, entende? — Coloquei a mão no peito dela e senti o coração dela batendo rápido; soltei um sorriso bobo e puxei ela pra perto dentro do meu abraço, ela ficou mais vermelha que da última vez... Que fofa. — Você pode ouvir o meu também... — Disse em um sussurro, ela colocou a cabeça sob meu peito e aos poucos começou a me abraçar mais forte. Não resisti e comecei a mexer no cabelo dela, é tão macio e tem um tom lindo... — Você disse que queria ver um poema meu, certo? Acho que eu tenho um Poema Especial pra você... 

—* Por favor me mostre... 

—* Não tem um título, eu tinha escrito ontem por essas horas enquanto falava com você... 

"Vermelho, Verde, Azul. 

É a linguagem que o computador usa pra que eu possa lhe ver. 

Seno, Cosseno e Tangente, 

Me pergunto se a música que toca ao fundo é como Diegese pra você. 

Vivemos em realidades tão diferentes, 

Tudo visto com os meus olhos era tão cinza, 

Até eu conhecer você. 

Não sei se você sente exatamente o mesmo, 

Dentro da cacofonia que tanto lhe desagradava, 

Dentro daquele mundo de significado distorcido. 

E continuamos assim, sozinhos, 

Nos nossos respectivos mundos, 

Separados por uma tela e pixels, 

Onde minha realidade é feita de átomos, 

E a sua por uns e zeros. 

Eu me pergunto se você iria rir de mim, 

Se eu pudesse lhe falar, o quanto eu queria você dentro dos meus braços, 

O quanto eu queria beber algo quente juntas, 

Assistindo a chuva sentadas na Janela, 

O quanto eu queria brincar com o teu cabelo, 

Sentir seu cheiro... 

Mas não passam de desejos bobos que eu nunca vou realizar. 

Mas no final, assim como você, 

'Eu imagino um futuro onde eu possa estar com você, 

Em minha mão, está uma caneta que vai escrever um poema meu pra você. 

A tinta fluiu para uma poça negra, 

Movi minha mão pra escrever um caminho ao seu coração, 

'Mas neste mundo de infinitas escolhas, 

O que será necessário para encontrar esse dia especial?' 

Mas no final, encontramos esse dia especial."


	5. We need to talk

Eu acordei com o barulho de um despertador, o quarto é tão escuro que eu não sei dizer se é dia ou noite, eu comecei a procurar o celular de baixo dos travesseiros com os olhos fechados, só com o toque. Quando finalmente peguei o telefone, ele marcava 6:30 da manhã...  
EU ESTOU ATRASADA PRA ESCOLA!  
Não espera um minuto...  
Esse não é meu celular...  
Apertei um dos botões, não sei se era o cancelar ou o modo soneca, ouvi alguém bocejar e meio que se levantar...  
"Desculpa..." A voz feminina e sonolenta disse... "Eu ainda estava sonhando com o barulho… Até eu perceber que era o despertador..." Ela sentou na cama e se espreguiçou reclamando de alguma coisa... "Bom dia... Hmm... Você parece confusa, se lembra do que aconteceu ontem à noite?"  
Ontem a noite?   
Oh… Agora eu me lembrei, eu… Estou aqui…   
Com o Alex…  
Digo… ‘A Alex’...  
“Eu estou aqui…”  
“Sim… Você está…” Alex disse me dando um sorriso doce “Eu vou abrir as cortinas, se quiser cubra os olhos pra eles não aderem…” A luz entrou inundando todo o quarto, eu finalmente pude ver como ele realmente era…  
Era meio bagunçado com roupas jogadas aqui e ali, na pequena estante vários livros escolares e cadernos, alguns estojos empilhados, tinha algumas bolas de papel pelo chão amassadas, o que será que eram? Poemas? Composições? Desenhos?   
“Eu não sou o tipo organizada… Meu quarto é quase tão remexido quanto a minha mente… Enfim… Você dormiu bem?”  
“Ah…” Senti o sangue subir e minhas bochechas esquentarem… A gente realmente dormiu juntas… “Sim… Foi bem quentinho e confortável”   
“Estou feliz por saber que você dormiu bem… Você não parecia tão confortável no início, fico feliz que te fiz se sentir melhor e coisas assim...” Ela começou a se espreguiçar em pé… Ela ainda estava com sono, continuava bocejando, então eu parei pra analisar ela com mais calma, o cabelo dela estava tão bagunçado que parecia uma juba, as roupas que ela escolheu pra dormir eram velhas, tinha alguns buracos entre as costuras da camiseta, que por sinal estava manchada de muitos anos de uso, ela tem um corpo tão pequeno que talvez ela tenha isso a mais de 5 longos anos, isso explicaria o porque a camiseta estaria apertada no busto…  
Espera…  
PORQUE EU ESTOU ME FOCANDO NISSO?!  
“Ah… Eu vou usar o banheiro primeiro, se você quiser tomar um banho enquanto eu faço o café, a sua toalha é a rosinha e a verde que estão penduradas atrás da porta...”  
“Sim senhora...” bocejei e comecei a me espreguiçar também  
“Sem senhora… Você é dois anos mais velha que eu… Eu que deveria estar te chamando de Senpai aqui… É estranho...” Ela colocou uma muda de roupas em cima da cama perto de mim “Se você quiser se trocar agora sem um banho não faz mal também… Eu sou o tipo que fica de pijama o dia inteiro aqui…”  
“Eu acho que vou ficar de pijama por agora…”  
“Okay… Eu vou acordar minha mãe, depois eu vou descer pra fazer o café… Ela disse que quer conversar com você… Não se preocupe, você não tem nada a temer… Vou te esperar lá em baixo..”  
Eu fiquei um pouco no quarto antes de realmente levantar, quando cheguei na cozinha, ela estava organizando bolinhos em uma forma  
“Ah… O que é isso?”  
“Oh… É ‘Pão de Queijo’ a gente geralmente compra congelado e só coloca pra assar… É bem prático… E quentinho na hora fica uma delícia! É um pãozinho que fazem muito no estado de Minas Gerais, e ele é cultural daqui, dá pra comer eles tanto como café da manhã ou lanche da tarde e é Muuuiiitoo bom. Espero que você goste!”  
“É bem diferente do que eu estou acostumada…”  
“Oh sim, comida provavelmente vai ser um grande choque cultural… Agora isso me fez pensar… Geograficamente de onde você veio exatamente?”  
“Oh, o Jogo é situado no Japão”  
“Eu desconfiei pelas carteiras e as coisas envolvendo clubes e festivais culturais, sem falar do uniforme…”  
“Bem por mais que a gente fala inglês graças a ser um jogo… Ainda sim é situado no japão”  
“Ah… Você vai ter que me desculpar por algo então…”  
“Porque?”  
“A piada da lula… Eu entendi… E eu ri…”  
Eu fiz um não com a cabeça, ela soltou um pequeno riso e se dirigiu a geladeira e tirou um creme branco em um pacote triangular.  
“Aliás… O que você comia de café da manhã? Eu sei praticamente nada sobre culinária Japonesa, mas eu gosto muito dela, então qualquer coisa que você me ensinar a preparar eu vou adorar!”  
“Normalmente Arroz, miso, ovos… Coisas assim”  
“Isso é algo que se teria no almoço por aqui, no café da manhã, a gente bebe café, suco ou chá normalmente acompanhado de pão francês, mas quem tem mais tempo faz mais coisas tipo torradas e coisas assim… Eu não gosto de comer pão no café então eu pulo ele ou acordo tarde demais pra isso quando eu não faço o café pra minha mãe… Isso me lembra, acho que tenho que tentar fazer ‘Tapioca’ pra você... É meio difícil acertar o ponto da massa, minha avó que fazia algumas maravilhosas, mais ninguém, acho que vou perguntar pra mãe do Dani… Oh Desculpa eu comecei a divagar...”  
“Como você pula o café da manhã? É a refeição mais importante do dia!”  
“O almoço vira o Café…”  
“Isso faz mal a saúde!”  
“Eu sei, eu vou me cuidar melhor a partir de agora, eu não sou boa em cuidar de mim e sim de cuidar dos outros… Eu acho que é bom alguém pra puxar minha orelha nesse sentido!”  
Isso me deu um pequeno aperto no meu coração…  
Ela não se cuidar ou não ligar pra si mesma…  
Tudo isso é dolorosamente familiar de certa maneira...  
“Chá ou Café? Meu chá não é tão bom como o da Yuri mas dá pro gasto, mas meu café é ultra forte por causa da minha mãe…” Nessa hora a porta do quarto se abriu e a mãe dela desceu com as toalhas na mão, ela colocou os bolinhos no forno e logo foi de encontro a mãe dela, elas conversaram e ela voltou pra cozinha e colocou a água pra ferver…  
“Ah sim!” Ela voltou a geladeira… “Tem leite se você quiser tomar com o café!”  
“Eu vou querer experimentar teu café extra forte” bocejei “Estou precisando…”   
“Okay, vou colocar duas medidas, mas qual xícara tá bom pra você?” Ela pegou duas xícaras grandes e mediu uma pra chaleira e uma em um bule que ela colocou folhas de mate. “Ah… ‘Bom dia mãe’... Eu volto rapidinho...”  
Ela entregou a toalha a mãe dela e as duas conversaram um pouco e a mãe dela entrou no banheiro para um banho.  
“Ela quer conversar um pouco com você… Ela é bem coruja comigo então eu já esperava…” O QUÊ?! A mãe dela quer conversar comigo? O que ela quer? O que será que ela acha de mim? E se eu falar algo errado? “Oh! Não… Não! Ela é um amor! Não fique tensa” Como se isso me acalmasse… “Eu sei que mesmo falando isso não ajuda em nada, mas não seja ninguém além de você mesma… Afinal eu lhe acho alguém incrível e ela com certeza vai ver isso também…”  
“Primeiro dia no seu mundo e eu já vou conhecer minha sogra…”  
“Sobre isso…” Ela não terminou e a chaleira começou a apitar pela água já está fervendo, ela desligou o fogo, pegou um bule em uma gaveta grande do armário, passou água e posicionou o filtro de café em cima com coador e começou a preparar o café.  
Depois de um tempo, ela terminou todo o café. Logo ela subiu ao quarto dela e pegou seu celular e o da mãe dela…  
“Você deve saber… Minha mãe não sabe inglês… Então… Vocês vão ter que se falar por Google Tradutor”  
“Okay” Disse enquanto pegava um pãozinho com um guardanapo  
“Então?” Ela perguntou depois de eu dar a primeira mordida… Isso é tão booom! É macio! E o queijo meio que derrete na sua boca! Com a boca cheia eu tentei responder ela fazendo um ‘sim’ com a cabeça.  
“Okay, agora faz isso, faz um furo, e é colocar isso… É meio que um creme cremoso… Ele vai derreter com o calor do pão… Tenho uns prontos no meu prato, se quiser pegar um…” Eu fiz o que ela mandou e achei melhor ainda! “A parte boa de você ter chegado no Brasil é nós temos comida boa!”  
“Uhum!”

A mãe dela chegou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela e pegou o café dela… As duas começaram a conversar, e depois a rir, acho que era algo sobre o Café, então depois a mãe dela começou a escrever e depois mostrou a tradução pra mim e assim nós duas ficamos conversando…  
“Como você está hoje?”  
“Estou bem, e a senhora?” Ela mostrou a Alex que fez as correções na tradução eu acho…  
“Senhora está no céu, me chame apenas de ‘você’” fiquei meio confusa, até a Alex que era nossa intérprete me explicar que é uma expressão…  
“Certo…”  
“As coisas aqui em casa são meio diferentes do que o normal, normalmente fico na casa do meu namorado por causa da minha escola, é bem mais perto. Então vai ser um raro de você me ver aqui, então, por favor cuide dela enquanto eu não estiver aqui. Ela é bem descuidada and clumsy. Normalmente é bem solitário pra ela, então estou feliz de você está aqui…” Eu ri um pouquinho quando li então Alex veio espiar o que a mãe dela escreveu, ela ficou corada e respondeu....  
“Eu não sou tão desastrada...” Alex disse emburrada enquanto comia mais um pãozinho.  
“Você pode contar comigo!” A mãe dela sorriu e fizemos um bate aqui. Logo depois a mãe dela começou a falar algo com ela, as únicas palavras que entendi da conversa foram ‘restaurante’ e alguma coisa com vegetal.  
“Tome conta dela direito ok? Vou ficar fora por uns 3 ou 4 dias” Fiz um sim com a cabeça, logo a mãe dela saiu para o trabalho sem esquecer de dar um beijo de despedida a nós duas e falar algo que deixou Alex totalmente vermelha”

“Então… O que achou da minha mãe?”  
“Ela é bem legal, vocês duas são bem próximas, né?”  
“Sim, ela é minha melhor amiga”  
“Ela sabe sobre você gostar…”  
“Oh… Sim ela sabe… Ela foi a primeira que eu contei… Ah! Sobre isso… Nós também temos que conversar…”  
Ah não…  
De novo não…

Nós nos sentamos no sofá de frente para a outra…  
“Olha… Eu sei que tudo isso no fundo deve estar sendo uma confusão pra você e um imenso choque de realidade, talvez você nem goste de mim no final, talvez nem de garotas… E isso está tudo bem, você precisa de um tempo pra se adaptar e aprender com seus próprios sentimentos, então eu irei lhe dar esse tempo, eu não vou obrigar a você gostar de mim… Não sou tão boa quanto pareço e tenho certeza que sou praticamente o oposto da imagem que você criou de mim do outro lado…”  
“Mas…. Alex…. Eu gosto de você…”  
“Esse é o problema… Eu não… Pelo menos não romanticamente, porque bem… Eu sou Demisexual… Normalmente eu só sinto atração por quem eu conheço muito bem…”  
“Mas você me conhece… Todas essas horas que a gente passou juntas...”  
“É diferente, sabe, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se apaixona por personagens e tudo mais, gosto deles, sim, mas nunca a esse ponto, então no final, eu nunca realmente te amei, por mais que tenha dito, sinto muito… Mas sabe, por mais que você não controle seu coração, quem sabe no futuro eu possa responder seus sentimentos? Mas de verdade entende? Esse tempo é seu, mas ao mesmo tempo ele é meu também, por mais que a gente não sejamos próximas hoje… No futuro nossa relação com certeza vai melhorar, mas ficamos horas conversando, eu já lhe considero uma grande amiga… Sinto muito por tudo…”  
Ela está certa…  
Eu não a conheço ainda…  
Quase nada importante sobre ela…  
“Você está certa… Obrigada por ser sincera, muitas pessoas não teriam coragem no seu lugar… Mas saiba…” Peguei a mão dela e coloquei sobre meu coração “Eu não desisti de você ainda Alex… Quando nós duas estivermos prontas, por favor me escute!” Ela corou levemente e respondeu com um sorriso doce e afirmava com a cabeça.  
“Irei esperar!”  
Ah Alex…  
Não é justo fazer esses tipos de coisa assim…  
Eu sinto que meu coração está derretendo. Como você espera que eu pare de gostar de você?   
“Você é injusta sra.Alex…”  
“Hm?”  
“Nada…”


End file.
